As is known, the pharmaceutical industry has had limited success overcoming the challenges of delivering pharmaceuticals to patients. The oral ingestion of pharmaceuticals is considered the safest, most convenient and most economical method of drug administration. As compared to present alternatives, patient acceptance and adherence to a dosing regimen is typically higher among orally delivered pharmaceuticals. However, the oral delivery of many pharmaceuticals is not possible because the pharmaceuticals are either too large or too electrically charged to pass through the small intestine to reach the bloodstream. In addition, many pharmaceuticals which are unable to withstand the environment of the digestive tract or to penetrate the dermis need to be injected into the patient (e.g. insulin, proteins).
In order to overcome the problems associated with orally delivered pharmaceuticals, transdermal drug delivery patches have been developed. Transdermal drug delivery patches incorporate a medication and are intended to adhere to the skin of an individual. Molecules of the medication pass through the skin and into the bloodstream of the individual thereby delivering a specific dose of medication. While functional for their intended purposes, these patches have certain inherent limitations. By way of example, since the skin is a very effect barrier, existing transdermal drug delivery patches can only be used to deliver small molecule drugs such as nicotine and birth control. Alternatively, other transdermal technologies have been developed that utilize pressurized gas or voltage to move larger drug molecules across the skin barrier into the bloodstream. Again, while functional for their intended purposes, use of these technologies are limited to smaller volume injections and may have the undesired effect of altering the medications supplied to individuals. Therefore, a transdermal drug delivery device that provides controlled infusion of a drug to an individual without the use of pressurized gas or voltage would constitute a significant advancement in the art.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a drug delivery device that provides controlled infusion of a drug to an individual without the use of pressurized gas or voltage.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a drug delivery device that provides controlled infusion of a drug to an individual while maximizing the volume of drug delivered.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a drug delivery device that provides controlled infusion of a drug to an individual that is simple to utilize and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a drug delivery platform is provided for delivering a controlled infusion of a drug to an individual. The drug delivery platform includes a reservoir for receiving the drug therein and a hydrogel engageable with the reservoir. The hydrogel is movable between a first configuration and a second configuration wherein the hydrogel exerts a pressure on the reservoir to urge the drug therefrom in response to a predetermined stimulus. A flow guide distributes the predetermined stimulus over the hydrogel in response to activation by an individual.
The predetermined stimulus is a fluid and the flow guide includes an input. The drug delivery platform includes an initiation fluid and an actuation mechanism movable between a non-actuated position and an actuated position wherein the initiation fluid is provided at the input of the flow guide. The activation mechanism includes an initiation conduit having an input and output. The input of the initiation conduit communicates with the initiation fluid and the output of the initiation conduit communicates with the input of the flow guide.
A barrier is provided between the initiation fluid and the pressure source. The barrier defines the flow guide. The flow guide includes a channel network formed in the barrier. The channel network includes a plurality of circular, concentric channels and a plurality of generally straight channels extending radially from a common point. The straight channels intersect at least one of the plurality of concentric, circular channels. The flow guide may also include a recessed surface formed in the barrier. The recessed surface extends about the plurality of circular, concentric channels. The flow guide may also include a fluid diverter. The fluid diverter directs fluid from the input of the flow guide to the channel network.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a drug delivery platform is provided for delivering a controlled infusion of a drug to an individual. The drug delivery platform includes an initiation fluid and a reservoir for receiving the drug therein. A hydrogel is engageable with the reservoir. The hydrogel is movable between a first configuration and a second configuration wherein the pressure source exerts a pressure on the reservoir to urge the drug therefrom in response to exposure to the initiation fluid. A barrier isolates the initiation fluid from the hydrogel. The barrier defines a channel network having an input and is in communication with the hydrogel. An actuation mechanism is movable between a non-actuated position and an actuated position wherein the initiation fluid is provided to the input of the channel network.
The actuation mechanism includes an initiation conduit having an input and output. The input of the initiation conduit communicates with the initiation fluid and the output of the initiation conduit communicates with the input of the channel network with activation mechanism in the actuated position. The channel network includes a plurality of circular, concentric channels and a plurality of generally straight channels extending radially from a common point. The straight channels intersect at least one of the plurality of concentric, circular channels. The barrier includes a recessed surface formed therein. The recessed surface extends about the plurality of circular, concentric channels. A fluid diverter projects from the recessed surface. The fluid diverter directs fluid to the input of the channel network.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a drug delivery platform is provided for delivering a controlled infusion of a drug to an individual. The drug delivery platform includes a reservoir for receiving the drug therein and an expansion structure positioned adjacent the reservoir. The expansion structure is movable between a first configuration and an expanded second configuration wherein the expansion structure exerts a pressure on the reservoir to urge the drug therefrom in response to a predetermined stimulus. An actuation mechanism is movable between a non-actuated position and an actuated position. A barrier isolates the predetermined stimulus from the expansion structure. The barrier includes a flow guide for guiding the predetermined stimulus to the expansion structure in response to the actuation mechanism moving to the actuated position.
The expansion structure includes a hydrogel that expands in response to the predetermined stimulus, such as a fluid. The drug delivery platform may include an initiation fluid wherein the actuation mechanism includes an initiation conduit having an input and output. The input of the initiation conduit communicates with the initiation fluid and the output of the initiation conduit communicates with an input of the flow guide in response to the actuation mechanism moving to the actuated position.
The flow guide includes a channel network formed in the barrier. The channel network includes a plurality of circular, concentric channels and a plurality of generally straight channels extending radially from a common point. The straight channels intersecting at least one of the plurality of concentric, circular channels. The flow guide may also include a recessed surface formed in the barrier. The recessed surface extends about the plurality of circular, concentric channels. In addition, the flow guide may include a fluid diverter, the fluid diverter directing fluid from the input of the flow guide to the channel network.